


This moment with you

by ohmypreciousgirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmypreciousgirl/pseuds/ohmypreciousgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you ever wondered what things would be like if you were different?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	This moment with you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from What if by Colbie Caillat. Post S04E03.

They’re watching the sunset over Camelot from the battlements when Arthur suddenly asks, “Have you ever wondered what things would be like if you were different?” His voice is soft and a little struggled.

“What you mean exactly?” Merlin frowns.

“I mean what if you were a nobleman or if you were born a girl?”

Merlin raises an eyebrow and looks at Arthur. The king is watching him with an impassive expression.

“Do you wonder about me being a girl?”

Arthur laughs and, even if it sounds a little bitter to Merlin’s ears, he doesn’t fix it.

“I can’t see myself as royal prat like you, and if I were a girl I think my life would be the same as it is right now.”

Arthur turns his face away and shakes his head.

“No, it wouldn’t.”

Merlin snorts. “And why is that?”

“Queen, Merlin. You would be the Queen of Camelot right now.”

Merlin’s jaw drops in shock and he looks at Arthur with wide eyes.

“Arthur… What…”

“I have a meeting now,” Arthur utters before he turn his back and leaves Merlin behind.

Merlin watches the king walk away while the weight of the declaration slowly dawns on him.


End file.
